


The More Than Friendly Ghost

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Just cause i like Tommy/Sam, M/M, Other, casper au, mild crossover with Sam Arias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Trini and her auncle Tommy are forced to move into a mysterious family home after Trini's parents die unexpectedly. But soon they discover the rumors about the house being haunted might be more than just hearsay. But more importantly to Trini one ghost in particular has her under a spell. And it seems the teenager has the ghost in a similar state.Casper AU! This was suggested to me by @RAVENBLADE1 so go say thank you if you want :)
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The More Than Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAVENBLADE1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENBLADE1/gifts).



Sammy’s Diner: Friendliest Place in Friendship.

Trini reread the sign on the window as Tommy, her auncle, looked for their wallet amongst their earlier takeout garbage. Trini wasn’t excited to be there. Not at the restaurant. Not leaning on Tommy’s car, and definitely not in Friendship Maine. But her parents died and now she and her auncle and new legal guardian were moving into and old house left to them.

“Alright, I found it,” Tommy said as they closed the car door. They tossed the McDonald’s and Burger King bags in a nearby trash can as they walked around to where Trini was the spitting image of seventeen year old angst. Her birthday wasn’t even a month ago, but she wore seventeen easily.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Trini’s shoulders. 

“Let’s get some food,” they said with a smile. Trini tried to return in and they headed inside.

Trini kept her hands in her jacket pockets while Tommy talked to the hostess. The hostess found them a spot quickly and set menus down in front of them. Tommy slid one to Trini who looked down at it absentmindedly. Her mind was too busy to look at food. She was still trying to figure out how their family just casually had a mansion she’d never heard of until her parents died. Was there something wrong with it?

“How ya doing folks, can I get ya started with some drinks?”

It was the silence that pulled Trini out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a stunned Tommy looking up at the tan brunette waitress. Trini arched an eyebrow.

“Tommy?”

“Coke,” Tommy choked out before turning to Trini. “Drink, kid?”

“Water is fine.”

The waitress nodded and jotted that down. “Coming right up,” she said with a smile before walking away.

“So what you thinking? They have some good looking pasta dishes here,” Tommy said to fill the space.

“Auncle Tommy what are we doing?” Trini asked. Before Tommy could hit them with another Dad joke they continued, “Moving to a random mansion in the middle of nowhere? What even is this WhiteStaff?”

“Whipstaff, which is honestly not much better if you think about it. But it’s an old house someone gave our great grandfather because he took such good care of it and it just got passed down. And lucky for us it did, so now we have a place to live.”

Trini groaned. “We had a place in L.A.”

“I know, Kid, but I don’t have the salary to keep us there. I’m sorry.”

Trini looked up at her auncle. She knew this was necessary, but it still sucked. No Mexican food, no pacific ocean all for what some house in the booneys? “No one’s tried to buy it?”

“Nah,” Tommy said flipping the menu over.

“Why not?”

“It’s stupid really. Just some old rumor from the sixties that got stuck in people’s heads.”

“What rumor?”

“Here are your drinks. Ready to order or still need some time?” the waitress said. Trini looked at her nametag: Sammie. She then looked at Tommy who was again weirdly stunned.

“Alfredo,” Tommy said in a strained voice. “Lobster alfredo,” they repeated after clearing their throat.

Sammie smiled at Tommy and turned to Trini. “How about you, Sweetheart?”

“I’ll have the Clam Chowder in a bread bowl.”

Sammie nodded. “Sounds perfect, be back soon.” Trini turned back to Tommy who had a hint of a blush on their cheeks, which is saying something considering how brown they are.

“What rumor,” Trini repeated.

Tommy tossed their head back and groaned. “It’s not a big deal. Just some people think it’s haunted.”

Trini stops sipping her water. “What?”

Tommy rolled their eyes. “Something happened in the sixties where some kids went missing in there and they could never figure out what happened, so people just started saying they died there and it was haunted. But like if that were the case the whole country would be haunted by all the idigeous and black people that white people killed all over the place.”

Trini couldn’t argue with that, but she wouldn’t discount the ghosts.

“If it makes you feel better, we’re brown too so they probably won’t hurt us.”

This made Trini chuckle. The waitress returned, and Trini stirred at her soup. Soon, she’d see what this Whipstaff had to offer. 

Lots of crumbling and lots of overgrowth. That’s what Whipstaff had to offer.

“You sure we can live here?” Trini asked, stepping out of the car and pulling on her backpack.

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna do a lot of the repairs with the local handyman,” Tommy said. “Here let’s open the doors and get everything unloaded.” Tommy ran up to open the door and walked in. Trini followed them.

The house was huge and dark and had a large staircase leading up to however many floors this place had. Trini looked around at the weird dusty decorations.

“Whattay think?” Tommy asked.

“It’s dusty.” 

“Yeah lucky you, you have school and don’t have to clean up with me and the infamous S. Arias.”

“That the handyman?”

“Yeah,” Tommy said. “Okay let’s unload the car.”

While Trini and Tommy unloaded the car, they didn’t notice someone had spotted them when they stepped into the house. 

Kimberly watched from one of the skylights. It had been so long since she saw anyone and mostly it was Old Man Arias who would come by to check up on the place. And he was definitely not as pretty as the grumpy looking girl who was unloading boxes and bringing them inside. Who was she? Was she going to stay?

“Trini!” The older one called.

Trini.

“Trini,” Kimberly said softly to herself. The feel of the name in her mouth made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Or that she would if she had a stomach.

She shook the thought away and went back to watching them unload the car. She just watched, she didn’t want to scare this one away too. She always scared people away. She watched the two people move all the boxes into different rooms and go exploring enough to find where they were gonna sleep. Trini walked into the room where Kimberly always slept, and set her stuff down.

“I picked a room,” Trini called.

Kim could easily melt at the sound of the girl’s voice. She stayed invisible and watched the girl start to unpack things. Kim tried to smooth out her clothes before she remembered she hadn’t had clothes for decades now. She tried to ready herself and come up with something cool to say.  _ Just friends, Kim. She may not even like girls like that _ . She nodded several times and turned around quickly, accidentally knocking Trini backwards. 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kim said, rushing over to Trini. Well, over her more like.

Trini looked up wide eyed. 

“Please don’t be afraid,” Kim begged. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Trini couldn’t stop staring. Kim couldn’t stop staring either.

“Trini you o--”

The two teenagers turned to find Tommy staring at them stunned. It took Tommy a second to scream and several more to stop.

“Tommy, chill!” Trini said moving between her guardian and the very attractive ghost.

“Kimberly!” a voice called. A second later another ghost appeared. “Kimberly are you okay?” He was the same age, but with black hair.

Two more appeared, one white teenage boy and one black teenage boy. “What’s wrong?”

Kim just ran her hand over her face. “So much for a groovy introduction.”

The black ghost noticed Trini and Tommy staring wide eyed. “Oh hello, what are you doing here?”

Tommy was clearly too stunned to talk so Trini took over. “We just moved in. This was my dad’s house apparently.”

“Mr. Sherfield?” the ghost asked.

Trini shook her head. “Oliver.”

“Oh, the groundskeeper?”

Trini looked at everyone as they awaited her response. “I think so.”

“I loved him,” the white ghost said. “He was the only one who wasn’t afraid of us. He was so nice.”

Tommy and Trini blink at the ghosts again.

“Wow this is the longest anyone has stuck around in the last few decades,” the other one with dark hair said. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves.”

“I’ll go make some hot cocoa for our new roommates,” the black ghosts said before disappearing.

“That’s Billy, and I’m Jason,” the white ghost said. “And this is Zack and Kimberly,” he continued motioning to the other floating apparitions. 

Trini couldn’t take her eyes off the girl, this Kimberly. She was mostly a brown blob floating around, but she was so oddly pretty to Trini. When the ghost girl looked at Trini however, something began to happen.

“Oh no, not right now,” she said. “Zack!”

“I’m not it,” the ghost began to stretch over the humans. “We have to get away for a little.”

Trini tried to step towards Kimberly who looked to be the center of an oncoming storm. “What’s happening?”

“It’s a ghost side effect. She’ll be okay in a little but you two need to be protected,” Zack said. “We have to go!”

The boys moved Tommy and Trini out of the room and down to the first floor. Billy appeared with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Kim is ghosting,” Jason said quickly. He turned back to see the walls breathing with a violent windstorm. “We gotta get further away.” The boys brought them through the kitchen to the dining room.

“This should be safe,” Zack said. 

“What’s happening? Someone tell us what’s going on?” Trini demanded the moment they were safe.

Billy handed them the mugs of hot chocolate. “It wasn’t always like this. We had a few years of just being ghosts. Then one day we started making storms, small ones at first, but soon they got big and we kinda hurt Mr. Oliver, and his son took over until they moved away. We made sure to stay away.”

Trini couldn’t help but worry about the girl upstairs. “Is she gonna be okay?”

Zack and Jason glanced at one another. 

“She’ll be okay,” Jason said. “She’ll just be tired afterwards, but I promise, she’ll be fine.”

Zack nodded. “I’ll go keep an eye on her, and I’ll let you know the moment it’s over.”

Trini nodded her agreement and sipped on her hot chocolate. 

Tommy spoke up for the first time in this whole situation. “Trini come sit, it’ll help you calm down.” 

Trini agreed and Tommy took over on asking questions. Trini wasn’t paying attention though. She was too busy worrying about the girl up stairs and if she’d be okay. She couldn’t figure out why it was such a big deal to her, but she needed to make sure that girl would be okay.


End file.
